


【德哈】Mob

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: *战后*LOFTER:耀森





	【德哈】Mob

伦敦全境大雪。

雪纷纷扬扬地飘落在伦敦的每一寸土地上，填充了这座大都市一切显露在外的肌理沟壑。带着不迫的从容，雪花在结了冰的湖面与闪着灯的塔尖上降落，也将无数细小的银色光亮倾泻在千家万户的屋顶。

有一片雪花从中脱出，在一扇靠近阁楼的窗口缝隙处挤入，打着旋儿落进还泛着微光的咖啡杯里，悄然融没在袅袅上升的水汽之中，伴随着苦涩的液体被坐在桌前的男人一饮而尽。他跟城市的热闹格格不入，在为了庆祝胜利的人群中显得突兀。

这已经是哈利喝的第三杯咖啡了，事实证明咖啡因并没有如麻瓜杂志中所说的那样提神，疲惫跟困倦仍旧时刻不停地侵袭着他的大脑。

哈利低下头，瓷质的乳白色杯底勾勒出他的样貌：英俊的面容此时显得憔悴，那双翠绿的眸子仿佛蒙了尘般黯淡，眼球上也布满血丝，这一切都凸显了这具身体主人的精神状态着实不佳：他一个晚上都没能入睡，就只是一个人呆呆地坐在卧室的书桌前，在过于扎眼的白炽灯下反复读着魔法界这天的报纸，报纸的边缘甚至都已经被捏的皱皱巴巴。

报纸的头版头条用引人注目的加粗字体宣告了战争的全面胜利。经历了惨痛的牺牲，魔法界终于迎来了胜利的铁血黎明，在那个叫名字都不能说的男人的统治全面崩溃后，人们战栗的恐惧与压抑的情感化为声讨的浪潮，试图以他们刻薄尖利的言语为刃，将伏地魔的余党生吞活剥。

 

这其中就包含了马尔福家族，曾经黑魔王的刻印现如今变成了阶下囚的徽标，将他们锁死在阿兹卡班的牢狱深处。

报纸被平铺在桌上，德拉科被捕入狱的动态照片占据了一半的版面，下面附带了一长串的解说文字，不用看也知道，上面没几句好话。不过能从中得知的信息就是德拉科将在被送入阿兹卡班之后不久，接受摄魂怪的亲吻。

马尔福家族曾经高高在上，不可侵犯，而现在他们已然失势。周遭围观的人们群情激奋，这种把曾经拥有一切的人拽落泥潭的虚假征服感，使他们时刻准备着用自己所谓的正义对其进行制裁惩罚。

在镜头面前德拉科错开了视线，数日的劳顿在他的眼窝刻下浓重的阴影。他避开了众人指向他的手指，低下头，抿着干裂的嘴唇，眼里缀满了破碎的光点。

 

这一幕在报纸上无限循环着，化为哈利心中的沉重阴霾。哈利刚接到报纸的时候着实不敢相信上面刊登的信息，他没想到德拉科的判决结果会这么严重，原本以为马尔福一家的处罚仅仅是会是被剥夺一些权利跟财产什么的，但是显然事实要比想象严峻的多。他现在宁愿相信处罚结果跟那些胡乱解说的文字一样虚假离谱，但是很不幸，这是真的。

“冷静点哈利，就算你现在跑过去为马尔福脱罪，他们也不会听你的，你已经试过了不是吗？”赫敏拉着哈利的手说道，她蹙着眉头，正在为好友的处境而担忧。

“但是马尔福一家根本罪不致死！他们的正义都是暴力！”哈利急促地喘息着，脸憋的通红，他的情绪显然有些不稳定。

“嘿，哥们。”罗恩上前一步，拍了拍哈利的肩膀。“不论你怎么选，我们都会站在你这边的。”罗恩的手掌很温暖，从肩头源源不断传来的热度缓和了哈利紧绷的神经，朋友永远是朋友，他们会在你最无助的时候做你坚实的后盾。

哈利逐渐平静下来，抬起头递给他们一个感激的眼神。

 

马尔福们的确是食死徒，但是他们最后的选择却促使战争的局势发生了逆转，纳西莎欺骗了伏地魔，拯救了哈利，间接推动了最后的胜利。哈利也曾向魔法部说明这一情况，却因为真实性有待商讨无法成为给马尔福一家脱罪减刑的理由。

毕竟他是大难不死的男孩不是吗？除了他以外还有谁能证明哈利的存活是因为马尔福家族的“临阵倒戈”呢？又有谁敢保证他的说辞不是出于个人的私心呢？

人们总是愿意相信自己所希望看到的，而在他们的眼中，爱情是要为公义让路的，就算是救世主的爱情也不例外。

 

现在想想看，德拉科是在什么时候开始不对劲的呢？哈利应当很早就察觉到了。从他们接吻时德拉科按在他后脑上微微颤抖的手、课堂的无故缺席、还有德拉科一天比一天消沉的状态。但是每当哈利问起这件事，德拉科都会闭口不谈，或者转移话题，为此他们也闹了很多次矛盾。

再然后战争激化了，所有人都沉浸在邓布利多去世的悲伤之中，疯女人的尖笑声与德拉科的低泣声在哈利的脑海里回荡了许久。从那以后他们就再也没见过面，直到战争结束，德拉科再度出现在报纸的头条。

同窗们也曾劝哈利放平心态，但是对于哈利无法割舍的感情他们最终无可置喙。困惑与爱意并行不悖，两者交织着，无休止地在救世主的胸腔里争夺一席之地。

但是有一个想法却分外清晰，那就是他不想看到德拉科死去。

于是哈利做出了一个决定：就算是德拉科真的有什么难言之隐，他也要德拉科亲口解释给他听；就算是德拉科真的背叛了他，那也要德拉科亲口告诉他他才相信。

哈利将那张看了一晚上的报纸攥成一团，纸张摩擦着，发出哗啦哗啦的声响，然后它掉落在地，滴溜溜地滚到桌角，被一句咒语焚成灰烬。哈利站起身，将搭在椅背上的外衣披在身上，推门离去。

 

或许在其他人眼中，救世主跟食死徒就像是磁石的两端，阵营不同，必定相斥，这辈子也不可能会有结果。

但是我知道你并非罪无可恕。

以前的回忆里都是你，所以往后也绝不能没有你。

就算最后死亡避无可避，我也会随你而去，绝不独活。

等着我，我来救你。

…

—————————————————

*有私设。

*开放性结局可甜可刀，别给我寄刀片了！你觉得是He它就是He！


End file.
